


While You're Just Hanging There...

by piratesquared



Series: While You're Just Hanging There... [1]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: Something happens to leave Peter dangling from a web above Wade's head. Now he might have super sexy powers, but Wade's only human.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: While You're Just Hanging There... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	While You're Just Hanging There...

**Author's Note:**

> A silly sleep deprived drabble I found buried in the notes on my phone. Enjoy!

Wade groaned as he pushed the rubble off of him enough to stand. Whoever had exploded the building; they were fighting guys with alien rocket launchers but he was still going to guess Tony, was an asshole.

He twisted his arm and his shoulder gave an audible pop as it clicked back into place.

“Oowwww.” Wade glanced around him and frowned.

“Petey?”

Peter had definitely been beside him when the wall collapsed, but he wasn’t now. Wade spun around, eyeballing the rubble for any familiar looking red and blue fabric. But he couldn’t see any.

“Peter?”He said a little louder, receiving no answer.

“Webs?” He shouted, panic evident in his voice.

“I’m up here.” Came a reply then, and Wade tipped his head back to see his Spider hanging upside down above him.

“Oh phew! I thought they crushed you!”

“Nah, I’m good. I managed to flip up out of the way just before, didn’t have chance to grab you though, you were too close to the wall.”

“That’s okay” Wade said, a lot calmer now. He watched Peter hanging from the roof beam for a moment. “You gonna come back down to Earth?”

Peter smiled, and let his web guide him back down towards the ground. Wade watched him coming head first and squealed.

“Oh my God. Can we do the thing Baby, can we?”

“What thing?” Peter had come to a stop in front of Wade’s face.

“The Spidey kiss!”

“How the hell do you know about that? Actually. I don’t want to know. And no, we can’t.”

Wade had already pulled his mask off and was now pouting.

“Why not?”

“Because, it was just a stupid thing.”

“Oh I see.” Interrupted Wade. “I’m not good enough for it, but she is-”

“Oh my God.” Said Peter, his turn to interrupt. “Really? And it’s so cheesy.”

“Well I like cheesy.” Replied Wade, with his hands on his hips. “Please Baby? Baby Boy? Favourite Spider?”

Peter rolled his eyes, but relented.

“Fine.” He said with far more with more annoyance than he was actually feeling, he hooked his mask up over his nose and tilted his head at Wade.

“C’mere Spidey.”

Wade reached up with both hands and pulled Peter’s head to him, palms flat over his ears as their mouths met.

_If only it was raining…_ Wade thought absently as Peter’s lips parted. But he guessed he couldn’t have anything.

“Ewwww!”

“Guys! Really?”

Peter pulled back and wobbled, dropping his head on Wade’s shoulder to keep from falling, and hide his embarrassment. Wade looked to his left to see Tony and Steve, Tony had removed his face plate and both were grinning widely.

“Hey!”

Tony tipped his head at Wade. “God, it’s so corny. I’m actually cringing inside, right here.” He pointed at his belly.

Steve bit his lip around a smirk. “Well I like corny, but yeah. Bit much on the battlefield guys.”

“Oh yeah whatever.” Wade replied, fully aware of Peter biting his shoulder as a warning against whatever was about to come out of his mouth. “Like you guys aren’t sucking face behind that shield every chance you get!”

Peter groaned. He was going to hear about this for months.


End file.
